Combattre jusqu'à son dernier souffle
by HarryGinnyfanfic
Summary: Annabeth et Luke filent le parfait amour, en apparence tout du moins. Une nouvelle année scolaire débute et un nouveau au lycée Goode va susciter beaucoup de question. Un demi-dieu puissant de seize ans n'ayant jamais mit les pieds à la colonie des sang-mêlés ? Et champion de natation avec ça ? Mais qui est donc Percy et que vient-il faire à Goode ?
1. Chapitre premier

Le réveil sonnait depuis un moment lorsque la jeune fille se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Sortant de ses couvertures, elle l'éteignit d'un geste rendu habituel par les années de pratique. Attrapant ses vêtements, la fille d'Athéna s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle sortait pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Sa belle-mère s'y trouvait déjà, en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. A l'instant où elle l'aperçut, elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Annabeth était rentrée tard la veille, en pleur. Pour répondre à l'interrogation muette, elle secoua légèrement la tête et s'installa à table à sa place habituelle. Quelques instants plus tard, ses demi-frères arrivèrent, son père ne tarda pas non plus, attrapant sa tasse de café et l'interrogea à son tour du regard. A nouveau, elle évita la confrontation, se levant et déposant son bol dans le lave-vaisselle avant de repasser par sa chambre, prenant ses livres au passage. Un simple coup d'œil à son téléphone portable et elle sut que son répit serait de courte durée. Cinq minutes plus tard, la sonnette retentie. Jetant son sac sur son épaule, Annabeth salua rapidement sa famille avant de sortir rejoindre son petit ami, tentant autant que possible de paraître enjouée à l'idée de le retrouver. Un baiser, un sourire et ils marchaient mains dans la main en direction de leur lycée. Goode n'était pas très loin de là et Annabeth y était scolarisée depuis le collège. Elle avait dix-sept ans, connaissait Luke depuis qu'elle en avait sept et sortait avec lui depuis près de trois ans désormais. Aux yeux de tous, ils filaient le parfait amour. Ce qui aux yeux de la jeune fille n'était pas vraiment le cas. Fille d'Athéna, déesse de la Sagesse, elle avait fugué de chez elle à l'âge de sept ans. Poursuivie par les monstres, seule, effrayée, elle avait trouvé Luke, fils d'Hermès et épéiste émérite. Ensembles, ils avaient trouvés la colonie des sang-mêlé et avaient survécus en s'entraidant. Mais il n'était plus le jeune homme qu'elle avait connu, il avait changé, était devenu plus sombre. Solitaire. Plus dur aussi. La fascination et l'amour qu'elle lui vouait autrefois disparaissaient peu à peu. Mais elle n'avait aucune voie de sortie. Elle avait elle-même fermé toutes les voies de sorties. Le peu de chance qu'elle avait résidait en un fait simple, elle n'était pas dans la même classe que son petit ami, ce qui ne signifiait qu'une seule chose. Pendant les cours, elle était tranquille. Les murs du lycée étaient en vue, le bras de Luke se fit plus possessif autour de ses épaules. Et comme toujours, elle serra les dents et ne fit pas le moindre commentaire. Une rapide regard au tableau d'affichage pour savoir où aller lui redonna le sourire, et après un rapide baiser, elle partit au pas de course en direction de sa salle de classe. Elle parvint devant la porte au moment où son professeur principal l'ouvrait. Et avec un léger sourire et un « bonjour », elle entra dans la salle et s'installa à sa place préférée, deuxième rang, près du radiateur. Les élèves entrèrent les uns après les autres. Et le dernier à entrer attira son attention, sans qu'elle ne sache trop pourquoi. Il avait des cheveux bruns coupés assez courts, mais en bataille comme s'il n'avait pas pris le temps de se coiffer depuis le saut du lit. Il ne portait son sac que sur une épaule avec décontraction, malgré ses vêtements amples, il semblait plus athlétique que la plupart des adolescents de leur âge. Ses yeux avaient une couleur verte surprenante, comme l'était l'eau de mer à certains endroits. La fille d'Athéna détourna le regard lorsqu'elle croisa le sien. Le professeur l'arrêta avant de lui indiquer une place. Ce n'est que lorsque l'inconnu s'écroula sur le siège près du sien que la jeune fille comprit qu'il lui avait indiqué de s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle lui répondit à peine lorsqu'il la salua et se concentra sur le cours. Tout le monde dans le lycée savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'approcher. Au risque de subir le courroux de Luke. Mais en même temps, le jeune homme semblait de taille à faire face à bien des menaces. La jeune fille secoua la tête pour se reconcentrer sur la présentation du professeur. La sonnerie retentit et la plupart des élèves se précipitèrent vers la sortie, prêts à retourner chez eux pour se préparer au lendemain. Mais Mr Blofis, leur professeur d'anglais arrêta Percy et Annabeth. Luke était en face de la porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et son regard ne les quittaient pas. Comment pouvait-il être aussi rapide ? Il était comme son père, rapide.

- Annabeth, puis-je te demander de t'occuper de Percy pour les jours à venir ? Le guider, l'aider à trouver ses marques et tout cela ?

La jeune fille avait décidé depuis longtemps de faire profil bas, travailler dur et ne pas se lier à quiconque en dehors de Luke. Hors, elle ne pouvait nier le fait que le nouveau ne la laissait pas indifférente. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Et puis, ce serait une bonne excuse pour éviter de passer trop de temps seule avec son petit ami. Le raisonnement pouvait sembler illogique mais il l'était pour la jeune fille. Cette dernière acquiesça doucement, jouant les timides en ne desserrant pas les lèvres.

- Percy, je sais que tu étais le capitaine de l'équipe de natation de ton ancien lycée. Peut-être devrais-tu aller voir le coach Hedge si tu veux nager pour Goode.

- D'accord, j'irais le voir. Merci P… Mr Blofis.

Avait-il vraiment faillit appeler leur professeur principal par son prénom ? Idiot. Enfin, ça pouvait arriver. De plus, elle ne savait rien de ce nouveau. Et sans vraiment attendre, elle quitta la pièce alors que le professeur d'anglais lançait un sourire indulgent au nouveau. Quant à Luke il semblait le jauger, s'interroger sur le danger que représentait ce jeune inconnu. Il accueillit d'ailleurs Annabeth d'un regard froid. Un avertissement silencieux. Elle retint de justesse sa grimace et attendit Percy sagement blottie dans les bras de Luke. Lorsque le nouveau sortit, il l'interrogea du regard et avec un sourire forcé, elle se décida à faire les présentations.

- Luke, laisse-moi te présenter le nouveau, Percy. Mr Blofis m'a demandé d'être son guide et je n'allais pas refuser. Percy, voici Luke, mon petit ami.

Les deux jeunes hommes se serrèrent la main avec un sourire encore plus forcé que celui qu'avait fait Annabeth quelques instants plus tôt. Le regard de Luke était menaçant et le message clair, Percy ne devait pas approcher d'Annabeth s'il voulait rester en vie. La jeune fille prit la tête du trio qu'ils formaient, temporairement à n'en pas douter pour guider le nouveau jusqu'au gymnase où le coach Hedge devait déjà avoir débuté l'entrainement. En voyant Percy, il se mit à bondir dans tous les sens, lui lançant un regard à la fois ravis et suspicieux. Connaissant le coach qui était en fait un satyre très mal luné la plupart du temps, Annabeth sut qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à jouer la parfaite petite amie transie d'amour en s'éclipsant un moment, seule avec Luke. Bien que cela lui déplaise, elle n'eut bientôt pas le choix puisqu'il l'attrapait par la main, lui tordant le poignet au passage. Elle ne laissa rien paraître, pas une grimace, pas un gémissement rien. Arrivée à l'angle, elle se retrouva collée au mur derrière un casier. Toutes voies de sortie bloquées. Le regard de Luke plongé dans le sien. Et comme toujours, elle ignorait ce qui l'attendait.

- Je ne veux pas que tu laisses cet abruti de nouveau t'approcher… Est-ce clair ?

La dureté dans son regard, cet air possessif et sa façon de la bloquer. Aucun doute sur ce qui l'attendait si elle désobéissait mais elle n'avait aucune envie de lui obéir. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle était prête à n'en faire qu'à sa tête et à désobéir à celui qui dans son esprit demeurait son sauveur.

- Très clair mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… Blofis n'aimera pas que je désobéisse à sa demande… surtout que j'ai déjà accepté.

Il lui lança un regard glacial qui dura suffisamment longtemps pour la faire frissonner et hésiter, elle savait ce dont il était capable. Elle ne le savait d'ailleurs que trop bien. Des bruits de pas alertèrent le jeune homme et il esquissa un sourire avant de l'embrasser. Ce fut le toussotement du jeune homme dans le dos de Luke qui les força à se séparer. Percy se tenait là, une veste bleue à la main, en train de fourrer un sac dans son sac à dos.

- Oh ! Désolé Percy, on ne t'a pas entendu arriver.

Menteur… Enfin, peu importait et mieux valait ne rien dire, plutôt chercher une excuse pour pouvoir rentrer directement à la maison. Et échapper à la colère de Luke. Bien sûr il paraissait sympathique à tout le monde. Mais quand on savait qui il était, on savait qu'il valait mieux prendre ses jambes à son cou que de rester près de lui. Hélas, on ne le comprenait que bien trop tard. Quand on était prise dans les mailles du filet.

- Pas de souci, je voulais juste vous prévenir que je rentre chez moi, histoire que vous vous demandiez pas où je suis passé.

- Tu habites où ?

Regard noir de la part de Luke… non mais sans blague, elle n'avait plus le droit de paraître civilisée ? Et depuis quand pensait-elle ainsi ? Depuis quand ne baissait-elle pas le regard en voyant ce regard la foudroyer ? La présence du nouveau la galvanisait d'une façon qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginée. Et puis, sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait de forts sentiments pour cet inconnu, et ce, sans pour autant savoir si elle l'aimait ou si elle le détestait. Si elle le considérait comme un ami ou un ennemi. Et s'il y avait une chose qu'elle avait apprit au fil du temps passé à la colonie c'était de se fier à son instinct et quant au fond d'elle, elle sentait quelque chose de fort, alors, il fallait qu'elle approfondisse ce sentiment et qu'elle se fixe sur ce qu'elle ressentait à propos de cet inconnu dont elle ne connaissait que le nom.

- Pas très loin d'ici en fait, je ne saurais pas te dire le nom exact mais…

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, la fille d'Athéna esquissa un sourire à la fois indulgent et moqueur. Sourire auquel répondit le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Luke se saisit de sa main, la serrant un peu trop fort au goût de la jeune fille qui ne laissa rien paraître pour autant. Au contraire, elle écoutait les explications de Percy pour lui expliquer où il habitait. Et ce n'est qu'au bout d'un certain temps qu'elle comprit qu'ils habitaient dans le même immeuble. Merci Athéna, elle avait son excuse. Dans son dos la voix du coach Hedge s'éleva, l'interpellant avec force.

- Chase ! Ici tout de suite !

Génial, elle avait dû louper le moment où elle était devenue un chien obéissant aux ordres d'un satyre mal luné. Quelqu'un pouvait-il lui expliquer pourquoi Grover n'était pas là plutôt que ce… pseudo-coach qui ne jurait que par la lutte. Enfin, il était là mais en tant qu'élève loser. Le pauvre, sans Luke et elle, il aurait sans doute eut pas mal de problèmes. Enfin, il fallait qu'elle obéisse au plus vite si elle ne voulait pas avoir – trop – d'ennuis avec le satyre. A peine fut elle à côté de lui qu'il prit son air le plus suspicieux et huma l'air qui l'entourait en fronçant les sourcils. Et ce, avant même de jeter un regard autour d'eux comme pour s'assurer que personne ne les espionnaient.

- Le nouveau que tu viens de m'emmener… je suis prêt à faire brûler mes cornes de bouc que c'est un sang-mêlé et un puissant. Garde un œil sur lui et demande à Grover d'en faire de même. Je sais pas pourquoi Castellan n'a pas l'air de l'apprécier.

Annabeth acquiesça et fit demi-tour, rejoignant les deux garçons qui échangeaient des banalités. Ce que ce satyre pouvait être nul pour décrypter les sentiments. A moins que ce ne soit ses émissions sur le catch qui ne lui soient montées à la tête. Enfin, ce n'était pas le plus important pour le moment. Elle devait présenter Percy, le gars qui avait tout pour être populaire et attirer toutes les filles de ce lycée, à Grover, celui qui les repoussaient sans le vouloir et qui avait hérité de l'étiquette du « looser » sans pouvoir y remédier.

- Je crois bien qu'on habite dans le même immeuble, faisons la route ensembles. En plus, il faut que je te présente quelqu'un. Il pourra t'aider à trouver tes marques ici.

Il haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce que ladite personne avait de spécial. Alors que Luke semblait sincèrement s'interroger sur ce que lui avait demandé ou dit Hedge. Un soupir échappa à la fille d'Athéna qui sortit son téléphone portable du fond de sa poche et tapa un numéro rapidement. Deux tonalités plus tard, une voix féminine lui répondait.

- Cheryl, je peux te demander un service s'il-te-plaît ?

- Bien sûr, que se passe-t-il ? Tu as besoin de tes armes ou ?

- Non, tout va bien mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, pourrais-tu aller voir Grover et lui demander de passer à la maison ? J'ai besoin de lui présenter quelqu'un…

- Pas de problème, tu rentres dans longtemps ?

- Non, on arrive, à de suite.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle raccrocha, de toute manière, Cheryl était consciente qu'elle ne pouvait rester indéfiniment au téléphone, bien trop dangereux. De toute manière, ils devaient bouger s'ils voulaient éviter les monstres qui les avaient sans le moindre doute repéré dès la première tonalité. D'un sourire, elle prit la tête du groupe, Luke marcha bientôt à sa droite, capturant sa main au passage. Alors que Percy ne prononçait pas le moindre mot et se tenait à sa gauche. Les choses allaient être compliquées. De ça au moins, la fille d'Athéna pouvait être certaine. Un demi-dieu puissant… Mais qui pouvait bien être son parent divin ?

- Cheryl… c'est ta belle-mère ?

- Ouais…

Il lui lança un regard en coin, sans doute se demandait il pourquoi elle ne parlait pas. Ou ce que cela pouvait signifier. En même temps, elle n'avait pas passé une seule seconde immobile même pendant le « cours » d'anglais. Son crayon avait été pris de convulsion, sa jambe bougeait, ses doigts jouaient avec une mèche de cheveux. Pas une seule seconde sans se mouvoir. S'il savait pour sa nature de demi-dieu alors il ne devait pas avoir eu trop de mal à comprendre ou du moins à avoir des soupçons.

- Parents divorcés ?

- Séparés en fait, je ne vois pas beaucoup ma mère… elle est très… occupée en fait. Alors je vis avec mon père, Cheryl et mes frères.

Inutile de parler des histoires de demi… De toutes manières, elle avait bien assez de demi-frères et sœurs du côté de sa mère sans avoir à en rajouter avec ceux du côté de son père. Et elle ignorait tout de ce qu'il savait sur sa nature donc, mieux valait ne pas trop en dire du style « Tu sais, Athéna est une déesse très occupé et, bien qu'elle reconnaisse tous ses enfants, elle n'a pas vraiment le temps de se charger d'eux ». Soit il la prendrait pour une folle soit… soit il ne la croirait pas. Et c'était les options les plus optimistes.

- Je connais ça, mon père est partit alors que je n'avais que quelques mois. Ma mère dit qu'il est parti en mer mais jamais revenu… Enfin, c'est assez compliqué…

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix. Quelque chose que seuls les sang-mêlés avaient. Un mélange d'espoir, de déception et de colère. Un soupir échappa à Percy puis il releva la tête et esquissa un sourire comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à aller chercher son parent divin dans les douze majeurs. Quoi ? Il était puissant donc, son parent divin l'était aussi, il ne pouvait donc être le fils de l'un des dieux mineurs. Il était le descendant de l'un des Olympiens. Ce qui laissait… Zeus, Poséidon et Hadès bien sûr. Mais aussi Arès, Héphaïstos, Apollon, Hermès et Dionysos. Elle allait avoir besoin de plus d'indice que cela si elle voulait y arriver.

Ils venaient d'arriver à l'immeuble, il commençait à se faire tard, pas qu'ils soient très loin du lycée mais ils avaient pris tout leur temps et s'étaient attardés dans l'enceinte de Goode. En d'autres termes, Luke, qui habitait à l'autre bout de la ville, allait sans doute devoir partir très rapidement. Et en effet, au pied de l'immeuble, il attira la jeune fille dans ses bras pour l'embrasser une dernière fois, jouer une dernière fois le couple parfait et la fille qui ne souhaite pas voir son petit copain partir. Puis le regarder s'éloigner en sentant son esprit tourner à toute allure.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle tomba sur Percy, adossé au mur, près des boites aux lettres, il attendait patiemment en fixant le mur face à lui.


	2. Chapitre 2

Adossé au mur, il avait d'abord regardé le couple se dire au revoir mais cette vision lui était intolérable, au fond de ses poches, ses mains étaient devenues des poings. Ca n'avait pas le moindre sens, il avait rencontré cette fille juste quelques heures plus tôt et là… Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment de se pencher là-dessus, tous les indices l'avaient guidé ici et il avait dû négocier pendant des heures avec sa mère pour aller à Goode. Pas qu'il y ait vraiment eu de problème pour l'inscrire mais la sécurité voulait qu'il passe l'année loin d'eux. En temps normal. Mais il ne pouvait ignorer la demande d'une déesse. Enfin, il ne pouvait même pas être sûr de la déesse lui ayant envoyé le message. Sauf si on prenait en compte qu'une chouette était venue frapper au carreau de sa fenêtre en plein milieu de l'été. Et un morceau de papier griffonné d'une écriture claire, déterminée et simple. Sans pour autant être dépourvue d'élégance. Et dessus ne figuraient que quelques mots : « Rends-toi à Goode et sauve la ».

Pas qu'il ne soit pas du genre à suivre les conseils d'une déesse mais il avait longuement hésité avant d'obéir à l'ordre de la déesse. Après tout, il risquait de se mettre en danger et au passage, de mettre sa mère et Paul en danger aussi. La nouvelle que Thalia les accompagneraient l'avait soulagé, ils seraient deux à pouvoir faire face aux monstres. Et deux à les attirer comme des aimants. Quelle que soit la personne à sauver, il s'agissait sans doute d'une demi-déesse et aucun monstre ne s'intéresserait à elle avec Percy et Thalia à proximité. Annabeth avançait avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, pas l'attitude qu'il s'attendait à voir chez une jeune fille folle amoureuse de son petit copain et contrainte de le laisser partir. Sans pour autant se poser davantage de questions, il la suivit dans les escaliers pour monter deux étages et la suivre dans l'appartement.

La famille de la jeune fille l'accueillit chaleureusement et le regard du jeune homme se posa sur un type assit dans un fauteuil, une paire de béquille posée à côté de lui. Il avait un look assez spécial avec sa casquette sur la tête et le léger duvet sur son menton. En fait, il avait tout du looser mais quelque chose chez lui donnait envie à Percy de le protéger et de lui faire confiance. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître. C'est avec un large sourire qu'il le salua, se demandant de qui il s'agissait, s'il avait devant lui un monstre, et qui étaient Luke et Annabeth. Car une chose était sûre, ils n'étaient pas comme les autres. Et le regard gris de la jeune fille n'était pas sans rappeler celui d'une certaine déesse au jeune demi-dieu. Mais il ignorait s'il pouvait faire confiance à cette simple marque physique. D'autant que le père de la jeune fille avait également des yeux d'une couleur peu commune, d'un bleu-gris étonnant. Peut-être ce gris orage venait de sa famille. Mais trop de choses tendaient à prouver le contraire, sa façon de sa tenir, semblable à celle de la déesse sans qu'elle ne le sache sans doute, celle qu'elle avait de peser le pour et le contre, presque sans cesse. Et de poser des questions de manière très régulière. Questions pertinentes qui plus est. A une ou deux reprises, il fut interpellé par le surnom qu'elle utilisait pour appeler Grover « biquet ». Ce type n'avait rien d'une chèvre… a moins que… Etait-il possible qu'Annabeth et Luke soient des demi-dieux ? Et que ce type, avec des béquilles et un look de looser soit en fait un satyre ? Non ! L'idée était ridicule… Quoique peut être pas au final. Enfin, le moment n'était pas venu de s'interroger là-dessus. S'il ne rentrait pas rapidement, sa mère et Paul allaient s'inquiéter, ce qui n'était pas très bon puisqu'ils appelleraient Thalia et que la jeune fille n'hésiterait sans doute pas à le réduire en morceau. Avec un léger sourire, il remercia les Chase de leur accueil et Annabeth pour l'aide qu'elle lui apportait déjà. Puis il rentra chez lui rapidement, il habitait juste l'étage au-dessus ce qui était, il voulait bien l'avouer, très pratique.

A peine la porte de l'appartement poussée qu'il remarquait la présence de Thalia en train de parler posément avec sa mère et Paul.

- Vous voyez, je vous avais dit qu'il était entre de bonnes mains.

Paul souriait alors que Thalia lui lança un regard pointu. Regard que le professeur d'anglais ignora superbement mais que peu de personnes étaient capables de supporter. Percy avait déjà vu des monstres hésiter à attaquer face à cette fille. Son look punk, ses cheveux coupés courts et aussi hérissé que si elle avait mis les mains dans une prise électrique. Ses yeux étaient de la couleur bleue d'un ciel d'été et parvenaient à désarçonner à peu de choses près n'importe qui.

- Pourquoi Annabeth Chase ? Il y avait des dizaines d'élèves dans cette salle de classe Paul.

La mère du jeune homme haussa un sourcil en direction de son mari alors que Thalia lançait un regard moqueur à Percy.

- Aurais-tu peur d'une fille Perce ?

Non. Il n'avait pas peur d'une fille. Mais il savait qu'en cas de combat, cette fille serait un adversaire redoutable. Même si en présence de Luke elle se montrait renfermée et tentait de devenir invisible, il y avait quelque chose en elle, dans son regard qui trahissait ses capacités. Oui, il en était certain, elle pourrait le tuer facilement. Et elle semblait vouloir le jauger, chercher qui il était vraiment et quelles étaient ses failles. Non, il n'avait pas peur d'elle pas tant qu'elle n'était pas son ennemi.

- Moi ? Tu plaisantes là j'espère ! Je n'ai peur de personne. C'est juste que… je sais pas, elle a… un truc qui fait que je préfère ne pas m'en faire une ennemie.

Thalia esquissa un sourire sans rien ajouter de plus, ça n'aurait rien amené de bon si ce n'est une joute verbale entre les deux adolescents. Et tous le savaient. C'est sans doute pour cette raison que Paul prit la parole à son tour.

- Parce que c'est la meilleure élève du lycée et que tout le monde l'apprécie.

Percy acquiesça et avec l'aide de Thalia mit la table avant de commencer à manger à silence. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que sa mère ait la merveilleuse idée de lui poser une question.

- Qu'as-tu fait tout ce temps ?

- Annabeth m'a amené voir le… prof de gym c'est ça ? Enfin, le coach Hedge, il m'a immédiatement prit dans l'équipe de natation et lorsque j'ai eu rejoint Annabeth et Luke, il l'a appelée pour lui dire je sais trop quoi. Elle a alors tenu à me présenter à un de ses amis, Grover Underwood, tu connais ? Enfin, il est assez cool comme gars. Et quand j'ai vu l'heure, j'ai pris congé et je suis rentré.

- Il habite loin d'ici ?

Percy glissa une main dans ses cheveux, comme souvent quand il était mal à l'aise. Après tout, il venait de rencontrer cette fille. Ce qui renforçait le côté anormal de sa façon d'agir. De leur façon d'agir.

- Euh… en fait, je l'ai rencontré chez Annabeth, elle habite juste à l'étage en dessous.

Cette fois, Thalia le fusilla du regard alors que sa mère l'interrogeait silencieusement sur ce qui le liait à cette fille. Seul Paul souriait légèrement sans faire le moindre commentaire enfin, pas avant que l'ambiance ne soit devenue plus lourde.

- Hedge a dit quand avaient lieu les entraînements ?

- Euh… Si je l'écoutais, je m'entrainerais tous les soirs, ce n'est pas que ça me dérangerais vraiment, j'adore être dans l'eau. Mais je ne sais pas si je serais capable de gérer au niveau des devoirs et des cours… Enfin, minimum les Lundi, Mercredi et Vendredi.

Paul et Sally échangèrent un regard, juste quelques secondes, juste assez pour savoir qu'ils avaient la même idée. Cela avait surpris le jeune homme au début. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui changeait entre Gaby et Paul. Thalia et lui échangèrent un regard avant de se sourire, l'un des deux adultes allait proposer une solution d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Et bien… Si tu te rapprochais un peu d'elle, je suis sûr qu'Annabeth t'aiderais.

Une quinte de toux secoua le demi-dieu. Annabeth n'était pas vraiment le problème, passer du temps en sa compagnie était agréable même si… et bien, il avait eu l'impression de se ridiculiser devant elle toute la journée. Comme avec le nom de l'immeuble par exemple.

- Je sais pas, tu sais, il y a pas grand mode qui veuille se porter volontaire pour aider un jeune qui souffre de TDAH… Et ils savent en général pas s'y prendre, rappelle-toi la dernière fois…

Il avait beau dire cela, il savait qu'elle saurait le gérer. Cette fille avait quelque chose au fond d'elle, quelque chose qu'elle ne montrait pas. Pour quelle raison, il l'ignorait mais il aurait aimé le savoir. Il l'avait observée à la dérobée pendant la présentation de Paul, vu ses doigts bouger, son crayon s'agiter, son regard s'égarer régulièrement pour se reporter sur le professeur. Tous ces petits détails qui ne pouvaient que lui indiquer qu'elle était tout à fait incapable de rester en place plus de quelques secondes. Et que son attention, bien que meilleure que celle de Percy, il fallait l'avouer, n'était pas non plus optimale.

- Elle a exactement les mêmes problèmes que toi.

Les idées se bousculaient sous le crâne de Percy. Etait-ce cette fille qu'il devait aider ? Sauver ? Mais elle pouvait se sauver seule, il le sentait, elle était forte, au moins autant que l'était Thals. Pourquoi Athéna ? Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête et à se sentir mal. Marmonnant une vague excuse, une fine pellicule de sueur se déposant sur son front, le demi-dieu se leva et partit s'allonger. Le monde tournait autour de lui et son esprit s'embrouillait de plus en plus. Il avait vraiment besoin de nager, d'être dans l'eau et de se calmer. Ou de s'allonger jusqu'au lendemain. Alors qu'il s'endormait, il pria Athéna de lui envoyer un signe sur la personne à secourir et aussi, sur l'identité d'Annabeht Chase.

A son réveil, il avait purement et simplement l'impression de ne pas avoir dormit de la nuit, une douche lui rendit un peu de son énergie. Le mal de crâne de la veille s'était envolé mais aucun signe d'une réponse de la part d'Athéna. Dommage. Il finirait bien par comprendre… un jour. Thalia lui lança un regard perplexe en le voyant arriver mais ne fit pas de commentaire ce qui étonna le jeune homme. Ce qui l'étonna davantage fut de la voir prête à aller en classe, Paul était déjà à Goode quant à sa mère, elle posa une assiette de gaufre sur la table. Assiette qu'il s'empressa de dévorer avant de sortir – à l'heure contrairement à la veille. Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers en compagnie de Thalia qui ne manquait pas de le taquiner sur son mal de crâne de la veille. Et du fait que cela venait sans doute du fait qu'il avait trop réfléchit. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer, il entra en contact avec une porte qui venait de s'ouvrir, faisant rire Thalia aux éclats alors que derrière la porte surgissait Annabeth.

- Désolée, j'ai entendu des voix mais je ne pensais pas que…

Elle se raidit brusquement, Thalia avait cessé de rire et lançait un regard étrange à Luke. Elle le toisait de la façon dont elle regardait les monstres contre lesquels ils s'étaient maintes fois battus. Le connaissait-elle ? Ou n'était-ce que son instant qui parlait pour elle ? Percy l'ignorait mais au moins, il avait désormais une bonne raison de détester ce type. Thalia ne pouvait pas le voir. La gentillesse d'Annabeth sembla avoir soudainement disparu alors qu'elle se redressait, le dos bien droit et le bras de Luke enserrant sa taille. Percy se redressa en se forçant à sourire et en époussetant ses vêtements, Thalia lui tendait son sac et il le jeta négligemment sur son épaule.

- Pas de soucis, j'aurais dû regarder où j'a… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Une chouette en intérieur, c'était déjà une chose très étrange mais la voir voler quelques minutes au-dessus de la tête d'une jeune fille puis se poser sur une de ses épaules. Luke recula de quelques pas, il semblait plus qu'inquiet, chose surprenante puisque rien ne semblait pouvoir ébranler ce type. Les joues d'Annabeth se tintèrent de rouge et elle observa la chouette, le regard voilé par un mélange d'interrogation et d'inquiétude. Quelques instants plus tard, la chouette décollait et disparaissait rapidement de leur vue en survolant les degrés permettant de monter.

- Il semblerait que ce soit une chouette.

Luke avait semblait acide et le regard qu'il lançait tour à tour à Thalia et à Percy ne lui plaisait pas. Ni les sourcils froncés de sa cousine d'ailleurs. Connaissait-elle Luke ? Percy n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce détail, s'ils ne voulaient pas être en retard au lycée, ils devaient se dépêcher et c'est en courant que Percy et Annabeth entrèrent bons derniers dans la salle de classe, une seconde avant que le professeur ne la referme.

- Désolée Chi… Monsieur Brunner, je montrais le lycée à Percy et nous étions à l'autre bout du lycée lorsque ça a sonné.

Chi ? Chi quoi ? Cette fille connaissait-elle tout le lycée ou n'était-ce qu'une impression. Elle avait beau être bonne élève d'après Paul, elle ne devait pas connaître tous les professeurs. D'ailleurs, quelqu'un pouvait-il expliquer à Percy quand il avait pris Grec ancien comme langue ? Il aurait pu être inquiet de comprendre tout ce que disait le professeur ou encore d'être capable de déchiffrer les mots qu'il inscrivait sur le tableau. Ou du moins, il l'aurait été s'il ne savait pas qui il était. Il se désintéressa rapidement du cours et commença à parler à mi-voix avec Grover, s'attirant un regard à la fois agacé et amusé de la part d'Annabeth. Ce qui ramena une demande à son esprit.

- Annabeth ?

Pas de réponse, bien sûr, elle allait tenter de lui faire croire qu'elle était concentrée sur le cours alors que son regard ne restait pas fixé sur leur professeur plus d'une demi-seconde. Au contraire, elle balayait la salle du regard sans cesse, fronçant les sourcils, tendant l'oreille et tapotant la table de son stylo. Ce geste était suffisamment agaçant pour qu'il pose sa main sur la sienne pour l'immobiliser. Attirant immédiatement le regard surprit de Grover et d'Annabeth sur lui, il relacha la main comme si elle l'avait électrocuté mais au moins, il avait son attention.

- Que veux-tu, j'essaye de suivre.

- A d'autres… Je… je suis presque certain que je vais avoir des problèmes pour suivre et… et on m'a conseillé de te demander de l'aide.

Elle haussa un sourcil, apparemment pas le moins du monde convaincu d'autant que son regard se posait tour à tour sur Brunner, Grover et Percy lui-même. Au bout d'un certain temps, un soupir lui échappa et elle plongea son regard orageux dans le sien.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ?

La cloche retentit et ils sortirent pour se diriger vers leur prochain cours. Alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir, tentant de se fondre dans la masse et d'éviter que tout le monde bouscule, Percy se décida enfin à répondre à la jeune fille.

- Et bien, disons que je souffre de TDAH et que je suis certain que je ne parviendrais pas à travailler correctement. Pas sans aide.

Elle lui lança un regard en coin, se demandant sans doute pour quelle raison il lui demandait cela. Ou bien était-ce parce qu'elle savait reconnaître un sang-mêlé à ce genre d'indice. Ce n'était pas vrai à 100%, Percy avait déjà vu des demi-dieux ne souffrant ni de dyslexie, ni d'hyperactivité. Mais la plupart du temps, et plus le sang-mêlé était puissant à priori, plus ces troubles se manifestaient et plus il avait de mal à se mêler aux simples mortels. A midi, sans vraiment réfléchir, il s'installa à la même table que le jeune fille qui ne lui avait toujours pas donné de réponse. Lorsque Luke arriva, il commença à comprendre qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû, d'autant qu'elle l'ignora encore davantage à partir de cet instant. Mais alors que Luke ouvrait la bouche pour s'adresser à Percy, Thalia et Grover vinrent les rejoindre. Le jeune homme tint sa langue mais à peine son repas fini, il se levait en adressant un regard noir à toute l'assemblée. Sa petite amie comprise, ce qui provoqua un frémissement chez cette dernière qui baissa rapidement les yeux sur son propre plateau à peine entamé.

- C'est quoi son problème ?

Thalia lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia et il laissa une grimace s'afficher sur son visage. Annabeth se leva en silence et rangea son plateau sans dire un mot, perdue dans ses pensées. La journée s'écoula à la fois rapidement et lentement. Lentement parce que le jeune homme n'avait plus aucun moyen de se distraire, si ce n'est parler avec Grover mais cela semblait profondément déranger sa toute nouvelle voisine. Donc, il se gardait bien de tous commentaires. Il fut étonné qu'elle le suive lorsqu'il annonça se rendre à son entrainement de natation. Après tout, elle ne semblait pas vraiment d'humeur à le supporter. Il n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à se relancer dans sa discipline favorite. Tout ce qui touchait à l'eau était fait pour lui. L'entrainement ne sembla pas durer plus de quelques minutes et lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, toujours accompagné d'Annabeth, il ne fut pas surpris de la voir plongée dans ses pensées. Ce n'est qu'au pas de la porte de l'étage de la jeune fille qu'il eut enfin droit à une réponse.

- Je t'aiderais. Pour tes cours je veux dire. Mais… tu me devras un service en retour.

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

Elle esquissa un sourire et disparu derrière la porte de son étage. Un froncement de sourcil plus tard, il rentrait à son tour.


	3. Chapitre 3

Inexplicablement et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, la jeune fille entra chez elle en souriant. Les regards interrogateurs de sa famille ne trouvèrent pas de réponse si ce n'est un haussement d'épaule et un sourire un peu plus large. Quel service allait-elle pouvoir demander à Percy ? Ça lui était égal de toute manière, elle finirait bien par trouver le moyen idéal pour que le jeune homme pait sa « dette ». Les devoirs attendraient que son esprit se soit un peu calmé. Mais il s'emballa davantage lorsque son regard tomba sur le Parthénon, l'amenant à penser à sa mère et inévitablement à la chouette qu'elle avait vu le matin même.

La chouette étant le symbole d'Athéna, elle pouvait être certaine d'une chose, sa mère était derrière l'apparition de celle-ci d'autant que les chouettes ne se posaient pas sur l'épaule de n'importe qui de cette manière. Sans doute avait-elle un message à faire passer. Mais à qui ? Et pour quelle mystérieuse raison ? La réaction de Luke n'avait pas été surprenante, il craignait la colère de la mère de la jeune fille. Ce qui pouvait très facilement s'expliquer au vue des derniers événements. Ce qui l'avait davantage surprise étaient les réactions de la jeune fille qui accompagnait Percy et qui semblait prête à réduire Luke en poussière si l'occasion s'en présentait. Mais qu'avait-elle contre lui ? Ca, la jeune fille n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Tant de question sans réponse commençait à sérieusement l'agacer. Mais au moins une chose commençait à se faire plus claire dans son esprit. Qui que soit Percy, il était au courant pour sa nature de demi-dieu. Et il avait sans le moindre doute interprété le signe de la mère de la jeune fille correctement. Quoique… Ca, ce n'était pas vraiment si sûr.

Sa tête fourmillait de questions, d'esquisse de réponse, d'idées aussi. Il fallait qu'elle prenne l'air, son hyperactivité lui donnait l'impression d'être dans une cage. Ce qui l'encourageait encore davantage à tourner en rond et à se sentir de plus en plus oppressée. Heure du repas ou non, il fallait vraiment qu'elle bouge. Elle passa alors simplement son poignard à a ceinture, laissant son tee-shirt recouvrir le manche comme si de rien n'était. Elle vérifia l'heure sur son téléphone et attrapa les clefs sur le comptoir tout en annonçant qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de prendre l'air. Son père et sa belle-mère plus ou moins habitués à la voir sortir sans donner de raison lui lancèrent simplement la recommandation habituelle. « Ne rentre pas trop tard et si tu ne peux pas rentrer, préviens nous ». Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et soupira de soulagement dès qu'elle fut dehors. Il devait bien y avoir un ou deux monstres dans le coin sur lequel elle pourrait se défouler. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle marcha davantage à la rencontre de Luke qu'à celle des monstres. Folie ? Sans doute. Le jeune homme l'accueillit avec froideur, il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la présence de Percy, Grover et Thalia à leur table le midi même. Sans doute parce qu'il n'avait pas pu être seul avec elle. Ils passèrent un moment à discuter de tout et de rien, comme avant. Avant qu'elle ne prenne la discussion ridicule de sortir avec lui. Au bout d'un moment, il se leva et attrapa sa veste, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait la raccompagner chez elle.

- Comment ça se passe avec le nouveau ?

La question pouvait sembler inoffensive, elle ne l'était pas le moins du monde. Il sentirait si elle mentait ou ne disait pas toute la vérité. Elle soupira, que faire ? De toute manière, elle se doutait bien de l'issue de cette soirée depuis l'instant où elle avait mis les pieds chez Luke. Etait-elle idiote ? Ou bien était-ce autre chose ? Elle l'ignorait. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle voulait se faire croire. Elle avait toujours cet espoir fou que ça n'arriverait pas, qu'elle retrouverait le jeune homme qu'elle avait connu par le passé.

- Et bien, j'ai accepté de l'aider avec ses cours.

Comme toujours le ton monta rapidement et elle se tut, le laissant parler, s'énerver, s'emporter. Lorsqu'il l'attrapa par les cheveux elle retint son souffle, la colère qui brillait dans son regard n'augurait rien de bon. Elle tenta de se dégager. Mauvaise idée, c'est ce qu'elle faisait les premiers temps, quand son côté guerrier arrivait encore à prendre le dessus, c'était toujours pire que de rester immobile et encaisser. La seconde d'après, son souffle était coupé et elle tentait de se plier en deux pour soulager la douleur qui irradiait ses côtes. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux mais elle les retint, elle ne les laissa pas couler. Le coup suivant lui arracha un cri de douleur mais il n'en eut cure et continua, criant toujours. Puis tout cessa, aussi soudainement que ça avait commencé, la jeune fille put s'écrouler au sol et se recroqueviller sur elle-même alors qu'elle entendait Luke partir en courant. D'autres bruits de pas approchaient et avec une certaine difficulté, la jeune fille se releva en époussetant ses vêtements. La seconde d'après, Grover se trouvait devant elle, l'air particulièrement inquiet. Mais bien sûr, ils étaient passés par Central Park.

- Annabeth ? Que s'est-il passé, tu t'es battue ? Ca ne sent pas le monstre pourtant.

Il renifla un peu comme pour s'en assurer. Comment allait-elle se sortir de cette situation, elle avait encore du mal à respirer et c'est en serrant les dents qu'elle se leva. Mais Grover n'était pas un satyre pour rien, il pouvait ressentir ses émotions. En d'autres termes, il sentait sa douleur et sa peine. Mais aussi à quel point elle se sentait perdue. Il fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer.

- C'est Luke pas vrai ? Ca dure depuis combien de temps.

- Jure moi de ne rien dire Grov, jure le.

- Bêêêê… Je le jure sur le Styx, je ne dirais rien.

Il ajouta quelque chose que la jeune fille n'entendit pas mais il avait prêté serment, ça lui suffisait. De plus, pour le moment elle avait autre chose à penser que ce que marmonnait le satyre. Fouillant au fond de sa poche, elle trouva un carré d'ambroisie. Annabeth avait l'habitude de toujours en prendre avec elle. Fort heureusement d'ailleurs. Elle avala le carré sans faire de commentaire mais Grover lui lançait un regard de reproche. Ce qui d'ailleurs se comprenait. Elle était dehors, blessée et seule. Ce qui lorsqu'on était la fille d'un des Olympiens était relativement dangereux.

- Tu me raccompagnes Biquet ?

Le satyre accepta. Dans un sens, parce que c'était son rôle, protéger les sang-mêlé dans le besoin, dans un autre parce qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas laisser son amie seule dans une telle situation.

La semaine était passée à une vitesse folle et la jeune fille attendait, impatiente. Installée dans un café du coin, elle s'était installée, prête à étudier. Tout en attendant Percy. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme était en retard. Un soupir agacé lui échappa et à cet instant, le demi-dieu inconnu pénétra dans le café, décoiffé, essoufflé, son jean était déchiré au niveau du genou, un coup net. Comme un coup d'épée ou de poignard. Dans ses cheveux demeurait encore un peu de poussière de monstre. Il savait se battre. Un bon point. Mais où avait-il pu apprendre cela ? Mystère. Elle affecta d'ignorer les petits détails que n'importe qu'elle enfant de dieu était capable de voir à force d'entraînement. Et lui lança un regard de reproche.

- Tu es en retard Cervelle d'Algue.

- Cervelle d'Algue ?

- Ben ouais… Tu as besoin d'aide pour tes cours et avouons que tu n'es pas une lumière… Et tu aimes nager donc…

Pour le tact, elle repasserait mais alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il le prenne mal ou se mette en colère, son visage se fendit d'un sourire et il s'installa à côté d'elle, sortant ses propres affaires et sa trousse comme si de rien n'était. Elle remarqua un stylo qu'il prit soin de ranger au fond de sa poche. Une arme magique peut-être ? Peu importait, ils étaient là pour travailler, pas pour qu'elle enquête sur le sang-mêlé qu'il semblait être.

- Ok… Alors, par quoi on commence Puits de Sagesse ?

Elle lui lança un regard quelque peu interloqué. Puits de Sagesse ? Etait-ce un hasard où avait-il vraiment apprit à additionner deux plus deux ? Elle haussa un sourcil, cherchant purement et simplement des explications, ses explications. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle voulait savoir. Même s'il lui avouait savoir pour sa nature de demi-dieu et l'avoir percée à jour.

- Pardon ?

- Ben, d'après mon beau-père alias Mr Blofis, tu es la meilleure élève de ce lycée. Et je ne t'ai encore jamais vu faire quoique ce soit de déraisonnable. D'autant que tu es toujours en train de lire ou de travailler. D'ailleurs, comment fais-tu si tu es dyslexique ?

Minute Blofis était le beau-père de Percy ? Dieux que le monde était petit. Vraiment. Pas que ça la dérange vraiment. Ni le compliment au sujet de la meilleure élève du lycée mais. C'était tellement. Quoi ? Inattendu ? Elle n'en savait rien en fait. Et s'il savait pour ce qui était du déraisonnable. En même temps, à part Grover maintenant, personne ne savait. Et cela resterait ainsi. Après tout, si sa mère la surveillait, elle serait déjà intervenue. Oh, bien sûr, il aurait été simple de prier Athéna pour lui demander de l'aide et au vue de la situation, cela ne pouvait pas vraiment lui faire de mal. Mais… Elle était d'une part incapable de demander de l'aide à sa mère pour une situation aussi « futile ». Et d'une autre, ça ne marchait pas comme ça. Qu'est-ce que la déesse de la Sagesse aurait pu faire ? Sans doute rien. Ou du moins, pas grand-chose. Donc, la question était réglée. Pour ce qui était des livres… Lui dire ou ne pas lui dire que le grec ancien était beaucoup plus simple à lire pour les demi-dieux et que, d'ailleurs, tous ce qu'elle lisait étaient en grec ancien. Les avantages d'avoir un père professeur d'histoire sans doute.

- C'est assez compliqué en fait. Je veux devenir architecte donc je m'en donne les moyens. Pour ce que je veux faire… Quelle est ta matière la plus faible ?

Il passa un moment à rougir et bafouiller pour finalement dire qu'il s'agissait d'à peu près tout. Elle esquissa un sourire et attrapa le manuel du jeune homme, l'ouvrant au hasard et tentant de vérifier que ce n'était pas hors de sa portée avant qu'ils ne commencent à travailler dessus. En fait. L'après-midi se passa bien, rapidement même, un peu trop rapidement d'ailleurs. De temps à autre, Percy ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire l'idiot et elle le ramenait à l'instant présent d'un simple regard impitoyable pour laisser un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Sourire qu'elle effaçait rapidement pour se reconcentrer sur ses notes et aider au mieux le sang-mêlé devant elle. Tout en faisant fonctionner son cerveau à plein régime pour essayer de trouver qui était son parent divin. Lorsque le café commença à allumer les lumières, ils se rendirent enfin compte que la nuit était en train de tomber. Percy ouvrit de grands yeux, il n'avait sans doute pas l'habitude de travailler pendant autant de temps. Ce qui amena un sourire narquois sur les lèvres de la blonde. Il leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'esquisser un sourire à son tour. Il était… charmant. Hum… Bon d'accord, se sortir cette idée-là de la tête immédiatement, ça ne lui attirerait que des ennuis. Et elle n'avait vraiment mais alors vraiment pas besoin de cela.

Toujours avec son sourire en coin, Percy se proposa de la raccompagner, pas qu'ils aient vraiment le choix puisqu'ils vivaient dans le même immeuble mais ça avait quelque chose… d'insolite et de touchant qui encouragea la jeune fille à prendre des risques. Hum… Elle se laissait peut être un peu trop aller en présence du demi-dieu… Oui mais c'était agréable, très agréable. A quand remontait la dernière fois où elle s'était permis d'être elle, de penser à sa manière. De sourire et de vivre aussi. Il lança une blague, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il agissait ainsi, riant de lui-même ou du monde qui l'entourait. Ou ne se rendant simplement pas compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais cette fois elle éclata de rire, détendue par sa présence. Oui, c'était le mot, détendue. Elle ne craignait pas ses réactions, ne redoutait pas ses pensées ou son avis. Il rit à son tour et ils partirent dans le même fou rire incontrôlable qui reprenait chaque fois que l'un d'eux se calmait un tant soit peu. C'était étrange de ce sentir aussi bien avec lui, aussi détendue alors qu'elle le connaissait à peine. Elle finit par franchir la porte de son appartement sans avoir réussi à retrouver son sérieux. Les regards que lui lançaient les membres de sa famille la calmèrent aussitôt, il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Tu as passé une bonne après-midi ?

Depuis quand son père ne répondait-il pas directement à ses questions ? Ses frères étaient déjà à table et en souriant, elle s'installa à leurs côtés, passant directement à table. Le regard des membres de sa famille n'entachait pas sa bonne humeur et elle ne répondit pas avant que son père ne repose sa question.

- Excellente, Percy est plutôt réceptif et bon élève quand on sait comment lui expliquer les choses.

Haussement de sourcil de la part de sa belle-mère, haussement du côté de son père et les jumeaux qui disparaissaient de table pour aller se laver les dents. Sous ordre de leur père bien sûr. Que se passait-il ? Grover avait-il vendu la mèche ? Elle se força au calme et attendit la suite des événements. Après tout, si elle était capable de faire face à des monstres voulant la dévorer, elle ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à tenir tête à son père et sa belle-mère si ?

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien… Seulement, ça fait trois ans que tu n'es plus rentrée à la maison en riant ou avec le sourire aux lèvres. Et depuis quelques jours, c'est presque devenu automatique. Alors à toi de nous dire ce qu'il se passe…

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Faisaient-ils vraiment attention à cela ? A son sourire, son attitude ? Enfin, à tout ce qu'elle faisait. Oui, il fallait qu'elle avoue que souvent, elle avait eu l'impression de ne pas compter pour eux et pourtant… Depuis quelques jours n'est-ce pas ? Elle connaissait le responsable de ce changement, celui qui la faisait sourire chaque jours par son attitude et parfois même sans savoir pourquoi. Un soupir lui échappa et elle releva le regard vers son père. Que devait-elle dire ? Il savait qu'elle sortait avec Luke mais était-il aussi aveugle qu'il y paraissait. Ou avait-il comprit qu'elle s'était elle-même enfermée dans une relation ridicule qui ne lui convenait pas ?

- Rien, rien du tout.

Il haussa un sourcil, soupira et paru une seconde déçu. Cependant, il n'insista pas et la jeune fille commença à débarrasser la table, mettant la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle avant de filer se préparer pour la nuit. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle soupira. Sa main vint glisser dans ses cheveux défaits et elle s'installa à son bureau. Ses devoirs étaient tous terminés et ce, avant même qu'elle n'aille aider Percy mais elle avait besoin de se vider l'esprit. Et dans une telle situation, elle n'avait qu'une seule façon d'y parvenir, dessiner. Oh ! Pas n'importe quel type de dessins, mais des dessins architecturaux, faire sortir ses idées l'aideraient à se vider la tête de ce qui était superflue. Peut-être n'était-ce pas courant mais c'était sa façon à elle de se détendre quand trop de choses tournaient dans sa tête. C'était ça ou partir à la recherche de monstres et elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de bouger, juste celui de faire de la place dans son esprit.

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle entendit toquer à la porte et ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Bien trop concentrée sur chacun des traits qu'elle traçait et le rendu qu'elle désirait pour entamer une discussion. La personne qui venait de frapper ne semblait pas s'en soucier puisqu'elle entra et vaguement agacée et énervée, la fille d'Athena releva la tête pour foudroyer l'importun du regard. En l'occurrence, sa belle-mère. Elle se radoucit légèrement, depuis qu'elle sortait avec Luke, toutes deux s'étaient rapprochées et avaient cessé de se « tolérer » pour arriver à discuter normalement et de manière aimable. Voyant que Cheryl semblait décidée à lui parler, Annabeth laissa tomber son crayon et se tourna tout à fait vers elle avant de lui désigner une chaise à côté du bureau, la chaise sur laquelle Matthew aimait s'asseoir quand elle dessinait. Il était le seul qu'elle accepte de voir près d'elle lorsqu'elle dessinait. Bobby préférait le concret, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de tenter quelques fois de construire des maquettes de ce qu'elle dessinait. Ils avaient onze ans et elle commençait tout juste à réussir à entretenir de bons rapports avec eux. Enfin, la question n'était pas là. Pas pour l'instant du moins.

- Que se passe-t-il Annabeth ?

- Que veux-tu qu'il se passe ?

- Je n'en sais rien… Tu n'es plus la même depuis la rentrée… Tu redeviens celle que tu étais il y a trois ans…

- Et c'est mal ?

Elle avait froncé les sourcils en posant cette question. Après tout, cela faisait tous justes trois ans qu'elle avait pris sur elle pour apprendre à connaître la femme de son père. La nouvelle part de la vie de son père. Celle-ci se contenta de lui adresser un sourire tendre et de secouer légèrement la tête avant de se lever et de s'apprêter à quitter la pièce, comme ça. C'était devenu une sorte d'accord tacite, Annabeth viendrait vers elle quand elle serait prête à parler. Alors qu'elle allait fermer la porte derrière elle, elle s'arrêta une seconde et se décida à parler une dernière fois.

- Non, je ne dirais pas que c'est une mauvaise chose. Tu n'étais plus vraiment toi-même depuis trop longtemps, il faut que tu te retrouves.

Et elle la laissa là en quittant la pièce et fermant la porte derrière elle. Consciente ou non du raz-de-marée de questions qui venait de prendre possession de l'esprit de sa belle-fille. Les pas s'éteignirent dans le couloir et Annabeth abandonna son projet pour s'allonger sur le lit, dans le noir et fixer le plafond en laissant son esprit tourner à toute allure.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Salut ! Tout d'abord, merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte ou en favori et/ou qui ont laissé des reviews. Ensuite, je sais que je n'ai plus posté depuis une éternité mais les cours ont repris, et mon attention et mon inspiration ont été portés ailleurs. Finalement, voilà le chapitre tant attendu, plus cours que les précédents mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.**

**Le prochain devrait arriver rapidement. Enfin, si je n'ai pas de contretemps puisque j'ai déjà une bonne idée de ce qu'il va contenir.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

Il s'éveilla en sursaut. Satané rêves de demi-dieu. Il soupira, se levant et se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Il était 2h du matin, il s'était endormi deux heures plus tôt. Et tout au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir. Il avait dû crier dans son sommeil puisque la porte de Thalia s'ouvrit et qu'elle lui lança un regard interrogateur. Percy haussa simplement les épaules, esquissant un sourire, et poussant la porte de la salle de bain alors que sa cousine refermait la sienne en marmonnant.

Peut être n'était il pas le seul à faire des cauchemars ces temps-ci. Il se mouilla le visage. Et presque aussitôt, sentit une énergie nouvelle courir à travers son corps. Son esprit s'éclaircit et les images de son rêve revinrent dans son champ de vision. Un grognement lui échappa, il le remarqua à peine et sortit rapidement de la salle de bain, retournant s'allonger dans son lit. Enfin, s'étendre sur celui-ci aurait été plus juste. Mais à nouveau, les images de son rêves passèrent dans son esprit et avec un soupir, il ferma les yeux, les laissant défiler dans son esprit.

_Il était dans une forêt qu'il ne connaissait pas, seul. Quelque part, non-loin, se trouvait une plage, mais plus proche encore une rivière. Ses jambes s'actionnèrent seules et il se trouva au bord de l'eau. Là, il s'arrêta et s'assit. Des bruits de pas et des rires se firent entendre puis il les vit. Un couple comme tant d'autres. Le jeune homme était grand et musclé. Comme s'il passait son temps à se muscler mais quelque chose dans l'esprit de Percy lui souffla que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Si l'ont passait à travers le fait qu'il semblait capable de vous réduire en miette d'un simple coup de poing, l'inconnu avait quelque chose d'amical. Sa petite amie avait entrelacé leurs doigts et souriait semblait pour le mieux mais le ciel était sombre, comme si des nuages d'orages se rassemblaient au-dessus de leur tête. Alors, les adolescents prirent un visage mortellement sérieux._

_- Charlie..._

_La fille venait de parler, mais de toute évidence, elle ne savait pas comment commencer ou par où. Son petit ami lui sourit doucement, un sourire rassurant qui mit Percy mal à l'aise comme s'il interrompait une scène intime. Elle croisa son regard et leva les yeux en direction du ciel, fixant son regard sur les nuages noirs qui passaient au dessus d'eux._

_- Je m'inquiète pour elle... elle cache quelque chose, elle a changé. Tout le monde s'accorde à dire qu'elle n'est plus celle que nous connaissions. Plus depuis qu'ils sont ensembles._

_Le dénommé Charlie poussa un soupir, glissant une main dans ses cheveux et fixant son regard sur les nuages à son tour. Il passa un bras autour des bras de la fille et soupira. Une fois de plus. Il semblait qu'ils avaient déjà eu une conversation similaire. Et comme si la jeune fille pouvait _sentir_ ce genre de choses. Ces... changements._

_- On en a déjà parlé Silena. Nous ne pouvons rien faire... C'est une grande fille et elle refuse et refusera toute aide... Athéna lui vienne en aide. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait advenir moi aussi._

_Le son d'une corne avait retentit et les deux adolescents étaient partis en courant. Loin de la forêt, loin de la rivière. Et le décor tout entier avait semblé les suivre. Il s'était d'abord retrouvé dans un lieu tout à fait inconnu, une sorte d'entrepôt sombre. Deux personnes se disputaient, des cris se faisaient entendre, l'un était un homme, l'autre une femme. Des adolescents. C'est tout ce que Percy pouvait deviner. Il ne pouvait voir leurs traits, leurs visages, rien. Leur voix était tout juste familière. Et finalement, le garçon gifla la fille, si fort qu'elle tomba. Un moment, ce fut le silence. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour s'excuser mais elle leva la main à son tour, prête à le frapper. Mais il intercepta le coup. Et frappa à nouveau. Percy se sentit impuissant et les dieux savaient à quel point il détestait cela. Et il regarda cette scène, cet adolescent qu'il détestait fondamentalement continuer à frapper jusqu'à ce que la fille cesse de se défendre. Elle était sur le sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Puis l'inconnu tomba à genou, se repentant en excuses. Et le plus inquiétant ? Elle se redressa et se blottit dans ses bras. Sans dire un mot._

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et la colère et la nausée se saisirent de lui. Il allait exploser. Qui étaient ces inconnus. Qu'est-ce que ces deux scènes avaient à voir ensembles. Plus important encore, en quoi tout ceci était il relié à la demande de la déesse qui lui avait envoyé ce message ? Il poussa un grognement, se leva et attrapa son vieil mp3, naturellement, il glissa les écouteurs sur ses oreilles et s'allongea dans son lit, faisant défiler les musiques dans l'espoir d'en trouver une qui calme ses pensées. Finalement, il laissa tomber l'appareil sur son torse, ajustant juste le son en fermant les yeux, ses pieds s'agitant au rythme de la musique.

Peu à peu, son esprit se vida totalement, ne laissant de place que pour deux yeux gris orage, un visage doux, un sourire à la fois moqueur et indulgent et des cheveux blonds. Pouvait-il avoir le béguin pour Annabeth ? Peut être. Sans doute. Mais il n'avait pas la moindre chance, elle était avec Luke et Percy ne l'intéressait sans doute pas le moins du monde. Idée idiote, il ne pouvait pas ressentir quoique ce soit pour cette fille. N'est-ce pas ? Sur cette pensée, il réussi à se rendormir.

Quelqu'un le secouait depuis plusieurs minutes comme pour le réveiller. Une voix féminine intervint et soudain Percy sauta de son lit, parcouru par une décharge électrique. Il foudroya sa cousine du regard laquelle semblait être prise d'un fou rire.

- Ca fait vingt minutes que j'essaie de te réveiller mon chéri.

Percy soupira puis jeta un regard à son réveil : 10h. Il grogna et attrapant ses vêtements, fila dans la salle de bain, se figeant en passant dans le couloir. Car oui, alors qu'il était torse nu, qu'un filet de bave était encore visible sur son menton et que ses cheveux étaient sans doute en bataille, il fallait qu'Annabeth se trouve devant lui. Il sentit ses joues chauffer et le rire de Thalia redoubler d'intensité alors qu'il prenait la fuite dans la salle de bain. Enfin, tentait puisque celle-ci était fermée à clef. Paul prenait sa douche. Ce qui ne laissait que deux options à Percy, la première, prendre son petit déjeuner comme si de rien n'était. La deuxième, courir s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Avec un soupir, Percy déposa ses affaires dans sa chambre et ressortit, s'installant à table, devant une assiette de gaufres bleues et un verre de jus d'orange.

Annabeth secoua doucement la tête, prenant place en face de lui, apparemment pas le moins du monde gênée par la situation. Et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ses yeux semblaient clairs, ni combien ses cheveux étaient beaux en retombant ainsi en boucle dans son dos. Au bout de quelques secondes, le regard de la jeune fille brilla légèrement et elle finit par briser le silence.

- Bonjour...

- Hugh... Bonjour. Désolé, je... En fait non, je ne suis pas super en retard, que fais-tu ici ?

Sally et Thalia entrèrent dans la pièce à ce moment là. L'une cachant remarquablement bien ses pensées et l'autre, riant de toute évidence – encore – aux dépens de Percy.

- Non, tu n'es pas en retard... En fait, je... j'avais juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air et je me suis demandée si Thalia et toi ne voudriez pas venir avec Grov' et moi... Genre, à Central Park.

- J'aurais plus vu une salle de sport, intervint Thalia, Percy a de toute évidence besoin de se muscler un peu plus. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Beth ?

Thalia était-elle en train d'insinuer que Percy n'était pas assez musclé ? Et... de demander l'avis d'Annabeth sur le sujet. Non, c'était totalement impossible... Pas vrai ? Son sourire supérieur laissait entendre qu'elle savait quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas. Et bien sûr cela l'enrageait. Les joues d'Annabeth prirent une jolie couleur rose.

- Non, Percy n'a pas besoin de se muscler davantage Thals... Et ne m'appelle pas Beth s'il-te-plaît...

- Je suis d'accord pour Central Park, le temps que Paul ait fini de se laver, de prendre ma douche et j'arrive.

Le professeur d'anglais entra dans la pièce et Percy se leva, s'éclipsant rapidement. Annabeth venait de lui faire un compliment. Indirectement. Mais un compliment tout de même. Bon. Percy devait trouver un moyen de noyer Thalia en faisant en sorte que cela passe pour un accident. Difficile mais pas impossible. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il sortait de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humide pour trouver sa cousine et Annabeth en train de rire comme de vieilles amies. Peut-être pas une bonne idée que de noyer sa cousine sous les yeux d'Annabeth mais ce n'était que partie remise et alors qu'il la foudroyait du regard, elle enfila sa veste en cuir avec un sourire en coin. Il la haïssait quand elle faisait ça...

Ils sortirent tous les trois mais alors que Percy pensait qu'ils allaient rejoindre Grover devant son immeuble, ils se dirigèrent directement vers Central Park. Etait-il possible que… Non… Le demi-dieu fronça les sourcils, un frisson le parcourant soudain, et s'ils étaient attaqués, Annabeth savait pour sa nature de demi déesse, quelque part, c'était une évidence pour le jeune homme. Mais savait-elle se battre, avait-elle trouvé une arme ? Il soupira, s'attirant le regard interrogateur de la jeune fille. Il put y voir une lueur d'amusement, confirmée par son mince sourire. Mais il y avait autre chose encore. Comme si elle calculait une chose en particulier. A l'entrée de Central Park se trouvait Grover, ses béquilles et son sac à dos avec lui. En les voyant, il esquissa un large sourire et leur fit un signe de la main. Spontanément, Percy le lui rendit et accéléra le pas en direction de Grov. Annabeth lui lança un regard perçant, et sembla intriguée, une seconde, une seconde seulement et elle détourna le regard. Peut-être l'avait-il simplement imaginé.

- Salut Percy, ça va ?

- Salut Grov'… Plutôt bien et toi ?

Pourquoi fallait-il que Thalia éclate de rire et qu'Annabeth sourit largement, ses joues prenant une teinte rose plus prononcée que n'aurait cru les voir Percy un jour. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise et heureux que son pyjama se résume à un vieux bas de pyjama gris pâle. Grover dû sentir son malaise puisqu'il entreprit d'ouvrir la marche à travers Central Park. Ils demeurèrent un moment silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'Annabeth, se tourne dans leur direction, quelque chose dans son regard laissant présager qu'elle pensait à mille choses à la fois. Mais où Percy avait-il vu ce regard auparavant ?

- Vous vous y connaissez en mythologie ?

Plus de doute, elle savait sans doute pour sa nature de sang-mêlé… Et elle tentait de savoir si eux aussi le savait. Thalia lui lança un regard acéré et esquissa un sourire en coin. Sans doute était-elle parvenue à la même conclusion que Percy. Annabeth les testait. Et elle était suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre. A moins qu'elle ne souhaite les prévenir par rapport à leur nature de demi-dieu.

- On a quelques bases… On parle bien de mythologie grecque, interrogea Thals, une lueur de malice au fond de son regard.

Annabeth acquiesça simplement, fixant son regard sur l'horizon en continuant de marcher. Percy se surprit à l'observer à la dérobée, et à vouloir glisser sa main dans la sienne. Il secoua la tête et Grover lui lança un regard étrange. Un satyre sans doute. Peu importait, la question suivante arriva bientôt. Plus dangereuse.

- Quels sont vos dieux ou déesses préférés ?

Thalia esquissa un sourire en coin, pas le moins du monde surprise par la question, et Percy ne put s'empêcher de lui tirer la langue de manière puérile. Ce qui eut pour effet de les faire rire tous les deux. Ce fut finalement Grover qui répondit le premier.

- Hum… J'adore les filles de… (Il s'arrêta, notant sans doute le regard d'alarme d'Annabeth et se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait dire). Zeus. Je veux dire, Artémis et Athéna sont de super déesses. Même si j'ai surtout un faible pour les divinités touchant à la nature.

Comme si c'était un argument, il montra son tee-shirt Green Peace et ils échangèrent tous les quatre un sourire. Bon, Percy ou Thalia allaient sans doute devoir répondre. Percy décida de se montrer galant en laissant l'honneur à sa cousine qui le gratifia d'un regard complice.

- Même si je ne suis pas totalement de l'avis d'Artémis par rapport à la… fréquentation des hommes, je pense qu'elle est ma déesse préférée. Elle « milite » pour l'égalité des sexes. Et elle est très forte. Si je devais choisir un dieu… Je pense que le meilleur est Zeus, il dirige ses frères, sœurs et enfants d'une main de fer. C'est le plus puissant mais cela ne l'empêche pas de régner justement.

Les dernières paroles de la jeune fille manquèrent de faire s'étouffer Percy. Zeus… Il n'était pas très ami avec ce dieu. Sans doute était-ce logique après tout. Finalement, il se rendit compte qu'il avait attiré l'attention des trois autres et le regard noir de Thalia.

- Euh… Je ne sais pas trop. Je n'aime pas beaucoup Zeus, je préfère Poséidon, je veux dire, il contrôle les mers et océans, il a créé les chevaux et voilà quoi… En déesse… je ne sais pas vraiment. Celle que je respecte le plus est Athéna.

Inutile de parler de son passé et de la raison de ce respect pour la déesse de la Sagesse. Il remarqua le regard d'Annabeth, comme si elle essayait de mettre les pièces du puzzle en place, finalement, elle se décida à parler elle aussi.

- Ma déesse préférée est Athéna, après tout, la force a besoin d'être contrebalancée par la Sagesse. Et pour le dieu… je dirais Héphaistos.

Aucun commentaire ne fut fait. Et ils continuèrent à marcher comme cela, parlant de tout et de rien, des questions fusant de temps à autre. Mais peu à peu, Percy se plongea dans ses pensées. Où avait-il bien pu voir ces satanés yeux gris, très jolis d'ailleurs, et dans lesquels il aimerait pouvoir se noyer. Il demeura ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un joggeur ne lui rentre dedans. Et remarqua par la même occasion qu'il avait réussi à les faire tomber tous les quatre. Quand l'homme se releva, Percy sentit une vague colère monter en lui. Luke se trouvait là, marmonnant une excuse mais ne semblant pas le moins du monde repentant.

Et à nouveau, Thalia se raidit, foudroyant Luke du regard. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas s'en soucier puisqu'il tendit la main à Annabeth pour l'aider à se lever, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Elle se releva seule, une lueur de défi dans le regard, et l'espace d'une seconde, le visage de Luke se durcit et son regard se fit glacial. Mais cette expression disparut bien rapidement de son visage. Et personne ne fit le moindre commentaire. Finalement, Grover regarda sa montre et marmonna quelque chose à propos de rentrer chez lui. Annabeth acquiesça et bientôt, Percy, Thalia, Luke et Annabeth faisaient le chemin du retour ensembles. Au pied de l'immeuble, Annabeth s'arrêta, apparemment décidée à rester seule en présence de son petit ami.

Percy serra les dents et haussa les épaules, continuant son chemin. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, Thalia s'arrêta. Ils échangèrent un regard et sans qu'il fut besoin de mot, Thalia s'assit sur les marches, attendant il ne savait quoi. Sans doute voulant parler à Annabeth en privé. Et Percy montait les marches, entrant dans l'appartement et prévenant Paul et sa mère du retard qu'aurait sans le moindre doute Thalia. Ils ne posèrent pas de question, ils savaient qu'ils n'auraient pas de réponse, c'était un accord tacite entre les deux cousins.

Percy s'installa dans sa chambre et tenta de se concentrer sur un devoir. Il s'y acharna un moment et alors qu'il allait envoyer son cahier et son livre voler à travers la pièce, la porte s'ouvrit et Thalia entra. Elle avait le regard sombre et s'assit sur son lit sans attendre de permission.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis aussi bizarrement avec Luke ?

Elle détourna le regard et blêmit. Ils avaient le même âge. Mais leurs routes ne s'étaient croisées que trois ans plus tôt. Lorsqu'Athéna lui avait confié cette quête. Il se força à mettre cela de côté et à lancer un sourire encourageant à la jeune fille qui poussa un léger soupir.

- Luke… Tu ne sens pas ce qu'il dégage, cette colère froide ? J'ai rencontré un certain nombre de brutes… Et tu sais ce qui s'est passé avec le dernier… Luke est de la même trempe.

- Alors je vais aller lui régler son compte…

Il était enragé. Littéralement. Thalia avait frôlé la mort avant de bien vouloir lui parler de ce qui se passait avec a brute épaisse qui lui servait de petit ami. Finalement, ça s'était réglé entre les deux jeunes hommes, près d'une piscine. Il ne voulait pas… Pas Annabeth. La main de Thalia attrapa son bras et il haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

- Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas débarquer là-bas comme ça et tout chambouler. Elle n'est pas encore prête.

Il se dégagea de la prise de Thalia, se plantant sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre, dents et poings serrés. Au bout d'un moment, il soupira et se retourna vers sa cousine. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et il finit par s'asseoir sur le lit, ayant plus ou moins reprit le contrôle de ses nerfs.

- Elle t'en a parlé ?

La cousine du jeune homme secoua lentement la tête, le regardant étrangement. Finalement, Sally frappa à la porte et entra presqu'immédiatement. Pour faire bonne mesure, Percy leva les yeux au ciel alors que Thalia se contentait de secouer doucement la tête. A la fois en réponse à l'interrogation du sang-mêlé et en réaction à la sienne.

- On en reparlera plus tard...


End file.
